Ay Dios Mio Powerglide!
Summary: A terrible accident occurs at a construction site - can Raindance cover it up? '''Omsk ''The city of Omsk lies at the heart of Russia, and is one of its largest cities. The sprawling city lies at the junction of two rivers, the Irtysh and the Om River, and it straddles the lengthy Trans-Siberian Railway. With the addition of Tsentralny Airport and several highways, Omsk is a hub of transportation within Mighty Russia, with vast amounts of goods and resources flowing through the city. At the heart of the city is a cluster of classical buildings, such as the cathedral of St Nicholas, dating back to 1840. Raindance is making bleeping noises as the Autobot Hovercraft unloads some large crates. "Thats it, keep them coming, don't cover up the air holes!" Powerglide furrows his brow as he frowns most disaprovingly at Raindance, "You and your crates, Legs. I gotta' say, it's unsettling." Raindance whirls round, and accidently lets a missile fly at Powerglide. "Oh no, I hope it doesn't accidently kill Powerglide!" he beeps Hot Spot catches the missile. "One of these days Peacekeeper is going to keel over dead and it will be mostly your fault, Raindance," he chides. "On that day I will be a hero!" Raindance replies as he hovers backwards, knocking into a crane carrying a really heavy anvil, which topples in the direction of Powerglide. "OH NO WHAT NOW!" he emits in panic Unfortunately, the crane operator was drunk, so toppling it makes it crush one of the mystery crates! His lower half smashed to bits, Earth-Militant Blaster, who wears a wide-brimmed black hat and has dark curls dangling in front of his audios, crawls out in absolute agony. "Oy... veyyyy....*" Raindance hovers about in a tizzy, quickly scooping all his money into a locked box. "Oh my oh my!" he emits as the little floating triangle valiently safeguards all his cash. "What's he DOING here! Quick before he eats me!" Powerglide goes to leap away from Raindances possibly intentional clumsiness, but in the end, doesn't really have to because ONCE AGAIN drunkenness saves the day. "What the hell is wrong with you, Legs? You're being crazy! Well, crazier than usual. Or not. It's hard to tell." Hot Spot picks up Earth-Militant Blaster's dead body, which has turned sea-green because he is from an alternate Earth, and nearly throws the corpse at Raindance. "For binary code's sake, Raindance, you need to be more careful! How will we explain this to Earth-Militant Rewind and Earth-Militant Eject?! How?!?" Raindance starts to scrape at the ground, digging a shallow grave with his nosecone nozzle. "I don't think they'll care, they're too busy binary bonding" he emits, as he shoves the dead Blaster into the grave, and covers him with a smattering of gravel. Powerglide points at the makeshift grave with one of his exceptionaly manly fingers, "That's the worst grave I've ever seen! His feet are still stickin' out! C'mon, man you're slackin'!" Raindance reacts to this by missiling the legs dilligently. But one missile misses, and flies towards Powerglide's heart! "Ay Caramba!" he emits Hot Spot puts his hands on his hips. "This is... not the war I remember." Powerglide has absolutely no chance to react because he was too busy scratching his butt-plate, and thus is struck in the heart, despite not having one. "Egads!" "Quick Hot Spot, fetch a spade!" emits Raindance. "Its your turn to scrape a grave for the brave minibot!" He hovers over Powerglide, shooting him a bit more with his lasers "Just making sure!" Powerglide groans as he meets with a fate most unbecomming of someone of his reputation, "Raindance..you..ass.." "Yes yes" Raindance beeps. "I know what I turn into, don't rub it in!" Hot Spot glares at Raindance. "That was exactly the kind of senseless attempted murder that this project doesn't need. I want you two to make up and shake hands. Since Raindance doesn't have hands, Powerglide, you shaking his small, spade-like body violently is also acceptable." Powerglide would but is in too much pain from being shot in the non-existant heart, "Someone! For the love of God! Someone beat his ass!" Raindance has now dug a shallow grave alongside Mexican Blaster's, and it slowly pushing Powerglide's fallen form into it. "Its okay Hot Spot old buddy, I'll make it all better!" he gabbles Powerglide can only groan as he's uncerimoniously pushed into another one of Raindances crappy graves. He can't do this! He's Powerglide, not Wheelie! Hot Spot points one of his fireball cannons at the grave, and the other at Raindance. "Don't make me get Defensor." Raindance finishes scraping dirt using his spade-like form over the body of Powerglide. "Its okay Hot Spot, look!" he emits, flying over to a crate and slamming into it until it opens. "See, noone will ever know!" Inside the crate is what looks like Powerglide, but with a mexican hat and a large mustache. "WEL-COME TO AMERICAN POWERGLIDE" Powerglide the Mexican jumps back in shock! "Dios mios!" His mustache wiggles a bit. Hot Spot lowers his fireball cannons. "People will still ask where Regular Powerglide went, Raindance. And besides." Hot Spot kicks open a tiny FedEx package, from which emits a bleeping triangle trailing the flag of Brazil. "See Hot Spot!" emits Raindance, as he scoops move dirt over the real Powerglide. "It is like there are twins. Here, have some uh.. beans Powerglide." A little scoop comes from his nosecone with some kidney beans in it. "Mmmmm Powerglide likes beans!" Powerglide the Mexican grabs Raindance and practically devours him in his bean-frenzy, "Mucho gusto! Mucho gusto!" Hot Spot watches, a bit confused, until suddenly Riodance fires a missile at Raindance! Not just a missle -- a soccer ball missile! Hot Spot strikes you with Pow for 12 points of damage. "No no!" emits Raindance frantically as he tries to escape the ravenous minibot. "That is TOO MUCH like normal Powerglide, stop it!" He shoots into the air, covered in bite marks. "Now Powerglide, you are a naturalised citizen of this dimension if anyone ever asks you, okay? Here is some training!" He motions towards a mannequin of a human woman. "Now how would you say...ow!" He bobs as Riodance hits him. "Not now Riodance! Later...." Powerglide the Mexican's mustache twitches in content, his bean addiction curbed. For now. As he wipes the last bit on Raindance/bean particles, he spots the mannequin and rushes over to it. "Ai, ai ai!" He immediatly begins to molest it with his mustache. Hot Spot frowns, shooting Riodance, causing him to explode into a million pieces. "That... felt disturbingly good, after so much torment. Now... I don't see how that's going to get our Naval Platform built any faster, Powerglide." "No, no, nil moleste!" shouts Raindance to Powerglide. "Think! Think what HUBCAP would do!" Unfortunately in the back of the crate, Mexican Hubcap is vigourously molesting a mannequin with HIS moustache Powerglide completely destroys the mannequin with his vigorous mustache humping. Pleased with his actions, he immediatly pulls out a red and silver weedwhacker and begins to service the grass around him. "See, good Powerglide, good!" Raindance starts to shoot peanuts out of one of his missile launchers as a reward. "And after he does that, he can do all the hedges, and then slob out with a can of nucleon lite" "What hedges?" Hot Spot says, looking at the construction site. "I didn't order any hedges be added to this thing." "But you... and I... so I... OH PRIMUS!" emits Raindance in panic, as he turns to see Mexican-Seaspray, gurgling in the corner, limbless as other Mexican Autobots gather round him with hedgeclippers. "...ah well, easy come, easy go" Powerglide ceases his lawn duty only to pick up the occasional peanut and gobble it down; shell and all. He tips his sombrero up and surveys his work before sitting down to lean against a crate, arms crossed over his chest as he takes a siesta. His trusty weed whacker lays next to him. "NYET!" beeps Raindance loudly as Powerglide falls asleep. A little stick comes out of his side, and he starts to beat Powerglide about the sombrero with it. "NICHT SIESTA. BAD POWERGLIDE YOU DON'T SEE OPTIMUS PRIME SLEEPING DO YOU?" Powerglide snorts as he is woken from his hard-earned rest. "Que tal.." he groans as he rises to his feet, pulling a can of paint and a crusty roller brush out of the same place he pulled his weed whacker from. He begins to paint all the crates a bright orange color. Hot Spot stares at the display. "This seems like one of the dark horrible futures Guiltor warned me about," he says, scratching the back of his robot neck. "Yes yes tres magnificique!" Raindance emits as he watches Powerglide. "See Hot Spot, we can like, lash all these crates together to make the boat! That sounds really secure. Get lashing Powerglide! Hurry stop being so lazy!" He starts to shoot little lasers at the lazy Mexican Minibot Powerglide had no idea why Raindance is shooting him, for he lived in Florida all his life and thus never had to learn English. "Que!?" he drops his paintbrush and bucket, spilling festive orange paint all over the ground. He now pulls out a handful of roses and tries to peddle them off to the cassette, "Tres dlares!" Raindance buys the flowers, and places them on Powerglide's grave, shooting a few shots to keep the real minibot down. "What a happy life we all lead!" he emits Powerglide goes off and buys twenty bags of rice to feed his 15 children. Saboteur Foxfire says, "This is bad..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "If anyone is available...we may need assistance..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Someone...anyone...it's just me and Bluestreak, and some 'Cons against Piranacon...Bruticus is here, too...dunno if he's doing much damage..." Hot Spot speaks up above the sound of chaos. "Sorry, Foxfire, I've got my hands full! The Earth-Militant workers have organized a violent revolt against Raindance's racism, and I'm the only one here to quell it!" There is the sound of a bottle smashing over Hot Spot's head, then silence. Raindance says, "That'll shut your lying mouth Hot Spot"